


Escape the Night – The Hawk Academy: The Countdown Begins.

by Dede42



Series: Escape the Night: The Umbrella Academy AU [2]
Category: Multi-Fandom, Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Guns, Masks, Music, Painting, Theater - Freeform, artwork, auditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: Five is determined to keep the world from ending, Roi is on the same mission, and their families are just trying to live their lives. But someone is clearly out to stop Five from his mission, Mystic meets some new people, and she might be developing a crush on one of them.New players are entering the board. But what are they up to?
Series: Escape the Night: The Umbrella Academy AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010817
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. PROLOGUE: MOVIE AND SLEEP ISSUES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts), [NervousAliceCurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/gifts), [SummerInAmsterdam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/gifts).



> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night and the Umbrella Academy!
> 
> No, this isn't dead…I've been busy with other projects and dealing with real life. Ok, enough of that. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_ , _Our Eternity Together_ , or _The Umbrella Academy_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**PROLOGUE: MOVIE AND SLEEP ISSUES**

*****

July16th, 1993.

It was a lovely summer day and Flora was taking her kids to see a movie at the local movie theater that just opened that day. Yes, all twenty-two kids were only four years old, but Darius was out of town, and she wanted them to have a fun movie experience of some kind.

The movie that she was taking them to was called _Hocus Pocus_ , and while it was more of a Halloween movie, she was certain that it would be spooky fun for the kids.

*****

After getting the tickets and snacks from concessions, Flora and the kids filed into the movie theater, which they had to themselves, and for the next hour and 36 minutes, not counting fifteen minutes of trailers for other movies, they watched the movie…well a handful of the kids actually _did_ watch the movie, the other kids kept goofing off, making a mess, and running around the theater.

Of the kids who did watch the movie despite their rebellious siblings, were Delta, Mystic, Ro, and a few others. And while they wouldn’t be able to recall every detail of the movie…for one of them, a certain character would be inspiration to write a broadway play decades later that would have a witchy theme to it.

*****

Eighteen years ago…

Alice hid in the closet of the laundry room, hoping against hope that Darius wouldn’t find her there. She loved her dad, but she knew what he was wanting her to do, and she didn’t want to do it, not again. And she was terrified of going into that machine again, to be locked inside another dream state for months on end.

Yes, Alice wanted to increase her dream magic, but not at the cost of her sanity, _or_ to lose anymore time then she already lost. The only comfort was that she didn’t miss out on their birthdays, Darius made sure of that.

_‘Please don’t find me,’_ she thought, huddling behind the rack of cleaning rags. _‘Please,_ don’t _find me. I don’t want to do it anymore._ Please _.’_

Alice heard footsteps echoing through the hallway that connected to the laundry room, and as they got closer, she recognized them as Darius. She willed herself to be invisible and as quiet as possible when she heard him enter the room, and she could hear him walking around, clearly searching for her by checking each of the dryers and washers.

She continued to remain quiet, waiting for him to leave, and eventually he did leave.

Alice quietly stood up and moved toward the door – when it suddenly swung open and she found herself facing Darius. “Dad!” she yelped. “Please-!” She cried when he grabbed her and dragged her out of the closet. “No! Dad, don’t do this! No! No!”

*****

Alice struggled in Darius’ grip as he dragged her down into the basement lab, and she screamed when she saw the machine, which strongly resembled a coffin. “I can't do this anymore…Please…let me stop!”

“You can and you will!”

“My head is throbbing, my eyes are burning, my vision is blurry…I need a break!"

“No breaks, now get in!”

Lennox was there and he assisted Darius in getting poor Alice into the machine, holding her down while Darius started up the machine, and he quickly moved away so that the lid slid into place.

“ _Dad! Dad! I don’t want to sleep!”_ Alice screamed from inside the machine, banging on the lid. _“Please! Don’t do this to me! Not again! I don’t want to dream like this! I don’t._ Please _!”_

Darius ignored her screams and pleads, activating the program, and waited as Alice’s screams and pleads began to slow until they stopped completely. He went over and peered into the machine by way of a special window, and he saw that she was asleep with a peaceful expression on her face.

_‘She’s right,’_ he thought while taking out his book and began writing in it. _‘But this is the only way I can prepare you for what’s to come, my dear. I’m sorry, but it is.’_ And he continued writing while monitoring the readings.

*****

A full week later, Alice was released from the machine, for Darius needed her to do something else, and she was looking dazed.

He took Alice to a small park, where the people, all adults, were running around like crazy, for he’d injected them all with pure caffeine. “Alice, you need to put these people to sleep before they harm themselves or others. Do it.”

Alice, who was still dazed from her time in the machine, nodded a little, and she began concentrating, her hands glowing blue.

Darius watched her and the people, writing in his book, and after a few minutes, she stopped – and the people were still running around, having not been affected in the _slightest_ by her sleep power. “Alice, I told you to put them to sleep,” he snapped and she cringed. “Do it, Alice. Put them to sleep with your power, and do it now.”

Alice whimpered. “I-I'm trying…I am…It's so late…I haven't slept in days!"

Darius glared at her. "You know what to do, Alice. Do it, do it now!"

“I've been doing it for the past week now, but it's not coming close to putting them to sleep!” she cried. “This isn't fair! What you're doing is child abuse!”

Darius pushed a button on the device and shocked her. "Do it, and you can rest. Do it!"

Alice fell and ended up with several, cuts, bruises, and scrapes. She cried out in pain, and laid there sobbing. She then struggled to get up, faced the crazed people, and she concentrated again, her hands glowing blue.

This time, however, she managed to send out a wave of blue energy and hit every single person, knocking them all out.

“Excellent work, Alice.”

*****

Darius watched as Flora helped Alice into the house so that she could recover and rest, and he went to his study to work on his book, recording everything that occurred during the incident. And as he did this, he was also planning for the next phase of his children’s training in the weeks and months to come.


	2. CHAPTER ONE: 8 DAYS LEFT PART ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night and The Umbrella Academy AU!
> 
> The countdown to the end of the world has started. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_ , _Our Eternity Together_ , or _The Umbrella Academy_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**CHAPTER ONE: 8 DAYS LEFT PART ONE**

*****

Five’s POV:

I shared with Vanya what I knew, now it wasn’t everything, but I hoped that what I did tell her was enough for her to understand what I’d seen in the future.

“I survived on scraps,” I explained. “Canned food, cockroaches, anything I could find.” I chuckled grimly. “You know that rumor that Twinkies have an endless shelf life? Well, it's total bulls*t.” I shuddered at that particular memory and my stomach twisted a little as well, and I sipped the coffee that she’d made.

Vanya was definitely listening and being understanding, but for some reason, her expression wasn’t as emotionally as it used to be, and I had to wonder what was behind that.

“I can’t even imagine,” she admitted, pulling me back to what I’d been talking about.

I nodded. “You do whatever it takes to survive, or you die.” And I had to do _a lot_. “So we adapted. Whatever the world threw at us, we found a way to overcome it.”

Vanya looked confused. “‘We’?”

_‘Oops!’_ I quickly finished the coffee and changed tactics. “You got anything stronger?”

Vanya nodded and got both herself and I some Scotch, and I joined her in the kitchen, where I accepted the glass.

“You think I’m crazy,” I guessed, sipping the Scotch.

“No,” Vanya stammered. “It's just…it's a lot to take in.”

_‘Understandable,’_ I thought. _‘It_ can _be a lot to take in.’_ “Exactly what don't you understand?”

“Why didn't you just time travel back?”

I scoffed. “Gee, wish I'd thought of that.” I sighed when she gave me a hurt look. “Time travel is a crapshoot,” I explained. “I went into the ice and never acorn-ed. You think I didn't try everything to get back to my family?”

“Five,” she said and I looked at her as I poured myself another drink. “I really _am_ trying to understand. I mean, physically you’re thirteen again, but you’re clearly older given how long you were gone. Just…how?”

I did have to admit that Vanya was trying to make sense of what I was telling her. “It’s complicated…but I think I got the equations wrong when I came back, hence me looking like this.” I put the glass in the sink. “I should go.”

Vanya shook her head and blocked me when I tried to go to the door. “No. Five… Five, wait. I haven't seen you in a long time, and I don't want to lose you again,” she insisted. “That's all. And you know what, it's getting late, and…I have to be at the auditions early, and I need to sleep, and I'm sure you do, too.”  
  


She got a couple of blankets out and set up the couch as a bed. “Here. We'll talk in the morning again. Okay? I promise. Night.”

“Night.” I waited as she went into her bedroom, shutting the door, and I could hear the faint rattling of pills. _‘Still taking those pills,’_ I thought, waiting until I was certain she was asleep once the light in the room was out. _‘I’ve wondered if those pills really do Vanya any good or not.’_ I knew she’d been taking them since childhood in order to help with her emotional control, and yet I had to wonder if they were even helpful at all.

I went to the door and left, quietly shutting it behind me.

I had stuff to do, and limited time to do it.

*****

Delta’s POV:

I was in my art studio and I was busy with my painting, having already completed three of the nine pieces that I would be delivering to the art gallery the day after tomorrow. This way, they would have plenty of time to dry and I would be able to sign them, and I knew that Jesse would be back in time to help me deliver them.

I hummed as I painted a landscape of a forest during the fall season, listening to a song on my iPod, and I did some delicate painting with a small paintbrush on the leaves of a tree, so that way they would stand out.

I then moved to painting the leaves that were scattered on the grass, getting in the small details, and I was pleased with how it was turning out. This type of painting wasn’t easy, and it’d taken me time and practice to get it right.

Once I was done, I cleaned the brush and stretched, the muscles in my back protecting from the hunched position that I’d been in, and I got up to get myself a snack from the kitchenette, pleased that I got it done.

_‘Four down,’_ I thought, choosing a small bag of roasted red pepper peanuts to eat, _‘five to go.’_ As I snacked, my thoughts drifted to what Roi had told us all earlier.

_‘The way he talked,’_ I thought, _‘he made it sound like Mystic, Andrea, Cyrille, and I were powerful…not sure how since my ice powers haven’t developed as much as dad has promised, and Vanya having powers? Now that I would like to believe to be true, and I do hope that she does have powers…someday.’_

Finishing my snack, I turned and went back to setting aside the completed painting and set up to start the next painting, this time of a panda in a bamboo forest, and I was looking forward to this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about a busy night. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. CHAPTER TWO: 8 DAYS LEFT PART TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night and The Umbrella Academy AU!
> 
> Yup, it's time for the next chapter to begin. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_ , _Our Eternity Together_ , or _The Umbrella Academy_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**CHAPTER TWO: 8 DAYS LEFT PART TWO**

*****

DeStorm’s POV:

I yawned as I shut the folder that held the completed paperwork for the case I’d just closed, and I was _so_ ready to go home and get some much-needed sleep.

I knew that the others were probably being grumpy about the curfew imposed by dad, but it didn’t affect myself or Jesse because of our jobs, and what Roi told us…well, I was having a hard time believing him, especially with his claim that Mystic, Andrea, Cyrille, and Delta are really powerful, or that even Vanya Hargreeves _has_ powers.

_‘They aren’t that powerful,’_ I thought, putting the folder in the out box on my desk and I stood up, shrugging into my jacket, _‘and they ain’t_ ever _going to be more powerful than Nikita or myself. And that’s an honest fact.’_

Yawning again, I headed for the door – only to be stopped by my partner, Detective Eudora Patch, and I could tell by her expression that I wasn’t going to be seeing my bed anytime soon. “Aw, come on. What happened?”

“Shooting at Griddy’s Doughnuts,” said Eudora. “Big mess. Come on, Hawkins.”

I sighed and followed her out to the squad cars parking lot. This was going to be a _long_ night.

*****

Meanwhile, a taxi pulled up near a small motel that was a tab rundown, and two people got out: one was a tall male with curly brown hair and beard, grey eyes, and he wore a black business suit with a white shirt, black tie, and black shoes, and he carried in one hand a black briefcase. The second person was a shorter female with brown skin, brown eyes, longish black hair, and she wore the same suit, only with black heels.

They entered the motel and approached the front desk, where the manager was seated by a sign “Back in ten minutes”, and he didn’t even look up from his bowl of cereal.

“Reservation for Hazel and Cha-Cha,” said the woman after about a minute.

The manager sighed, set aside his food, got up, and went to the counter. He shifted through some papers until he found the right one, and handed her two set of keys. “Here you go. Room 225.”

Cha-Cha took the keys, raising her eyebrows that only one room was given. “What about the other room?” she inquired, accustomed to having connecting rooms for herself and Hazel.

The manager double-checked and shook his head. “Uh…Only one room was booked.”

“Dammit,” Hazel grumbled. “I'm sick of this cost-cutting bulls*t.”

Cha-Cha sighed while the manager was raising his eyebrows. “Just tell me there’s two beds.”

“Yes, ma’am,” the manager confirmed. “Real firm. Now, how long do you think you'll be staying with us?”

“Just the one night,” Cha-Cha answered. “I believe there's a package waiting for us.” And the manager picked up a big package that he handed to her, and she grunted as she took it from him.

“Okay. Have a good night.” He then went back to his cereal.

*****

Hazel and Cha-Cha entered the room, and he frowned as he looked around while she put the package on one of the two queen-sized beds.

“Go ahead,” said Cha-Cha, glancing at him. “Say it.”

“What?”

“No point keeping it bottled up,” she pointed out, having heard him complain about some of the other rooms that they’d been staying in of late for their missions, “or it'll just give you heartburn, and I gotta listen to you complain about that, too.”

Hazel sighed, knowing that she was right. “Smells like cat piss.” And he proceeded to vent, which she let him do in order to get it out of the way of their job. “First they cut our per diem, and then our dental, and…now we don't even get our own rooms. Where does it end?”

“When we retire…or die.” Cha-Cha took out her pocketknife and went to work on unwrapping the package. “Whatever comes first. But at least we're not stuck in some cubicle.”

Hazel knew that she was right, and yet, he was annoyed with the budget cuts. “Damn wrist is killing me,” he muttered, rotating his right wrist, which he’d injured during a previous mission a while back, and it’d been giving him issues ever since, and he went to the vent near his bed, crouching down with the briefcase. “Couldn't have made this into a backpack or something?”

Cha-Cha watched him as she got the paper off the packet, which was a big square box. “What are you doing?”

“It's not like we're gonna use it while we're doing the job, anyway,” he pointed out, using his own pocketknife to undo the screws and removed them so that he could take the vent cover off.

“It's against protocol,” she objected. “We gotta have it with us at all times.”

Hazel sighed. “A rule written by a bureaucrat who never had to carry one.” He scoffed. “They can shove their protocol up their asses. Let them try lugging around the damn thing.” He shoved the briefcase inside the vent, put the cover back, and replaced three of the four screws, not realizing that he’d dropped one on the floor.

Cha-Cha rolled her eyes and removed the lid from the box, finding inside a photo of their target, their guns and ammo, a tracking device, and the masks they were supposed to wear when they went out to do the job. “Never been after one of our own before,” she remarked, looking at the photo of Five when he was still an old man. “They say what happened to the first guys?”

“Liquidated,” Hazel answered, his voice shaking slightly as he stood back up.

“Dummy local hires,” she muttered, tossing a mask to Hazel, who caught it, and she took a device out of the box. “You get what you pay for. Okay, now, where's our guy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cha-Cha and Hazel have entered the chat. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. CHAPTER THREE: THE CRIME SCENE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night and The Umbrella Academy AU!
> 
> Been having issues with the website, let's see if this will work this time. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_ , _Our Eternity Together_ , or _The Umbrella Academy_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**CHAPTER THREE: THE CRIME SCENE**

*****

DeStorm’s POV:

I was at Griddy’s Doughnuts, and the place had _definitely_ been shot up: there were bullet casings everywhere, nearly every surface had bullet holes in them, there was blood splattered on the floor and on the tables, one of the victims had a knife sticking out of his eye socket, and there was a guy lying on the floor with a broken neck.

“Damn,” I muttered, crouching next to the man with the broken neck, noting from the blood splatter that he’d been stabbed first, shot, and then gotten his neck broken to ensure that he was dead. “This is a mess.”

Behind me, Patch was talking with Detective Chuck Beaman, about the crime scene.

“This is a once in a blue moon type of situation, I'd say,” Patch remarked.

Beaman sighed and nodded. “I'm inclined to agree.”

“Same gun on every vic, all in fours. All the casings are .223s. Know what I think? I think these idiots all shot each other.”

Beaman chuckled softly.

“And stabbed,” Patch continued. “One in the throat, one in the eye, and this guy got his neck snapped. All quick and efficient kills. These guys were definitely professionals. Dumb, but professionals.”

“That’s not what I see,” I said, straightening up and they both looked at me questioningly. “This is a professional hit gone south. If these guys really killed each other, then why bother with the knife, or even snapping this guy’s neck? No, I bet whoever they were hired to take out, somehow got the drop on them, and is responsible for all of this.”

Patch shrugged. “Either way, this is a mess and we’ve got to solve it.” She turned to Beaman. “Any witnesses?”

Beaman sighed and nodded. “Yes, one.” He pointed over to where Agnes was seated at one of the few undamaged tables with a cup of coffee, and she was looking shaken. “It happened during her shift.”

_‘Damn shame,’_ I thought, _‘this place has some good doughnuts, not as good as Ro’s, but still they’re good.’_

“Well, that’s lousy luck,” said Patch, and both she and I went to talk with the shaken woman.

“Ma’am,” I said as we sat across from her, “I’m Detective Hawkins, and this is my partner, Detective Patch.”

The woman smiled a little at us, still looking shaken. “Hi, Agnes. Agnes Rofa.” She then became uncertain. “Oh, I don't know, did you want a last name?”

“Yes, it’s fine, Miss Rofa,” I said politely and she was no longer uneasy.

“Did you see what happened here?” Patch asked, getting us back on track.

Agnes sighed and shook her head. “No, not exactly.”

“Let’s start at the top,” I suggested.

Agnes nodded. “Well, it was…it was a slow night,” she began, her voice becoming steady. “It was quiet. My last two customers were this…older guy and…and his kid. The guy had a dough…No, that's not right. The guy had an éclair, and the kid had… had coffee. I went… I went into the back room…um, to just get some more change. But then I heard his truck start up. They drove away. I heard shots.”

She shuddered at the memory and I patted her hand. “Take your time, it’s fine.”

Agnes nodded and pulled herself together. “And by the time I got back in here…everyone was…” she sniffled. “…was, you know…”

“Was there anyone else in the shop?” I asked, taking notes and Patch was also taking notes that we would be able to compare later.

Agnes shook her head. “No, I… I don't think so,” she admitted. “I'm sorry, not to be rude, 'cause you both seem super sweet, but…” She sighed. “…do I have to go through all this again?”

“Again?” Patch repeated, exchanging a bewildered look with me.

Agnes nodded. “Well, I already told the other detective everything.”

“What other detective?” I asked and when I heard the description, I sighed. “Patch, stay with her. I’ll be right back.” And I headed out of the diner, knowing _exactly_ who Agnes had just described.

*****

Diego exited through the back of the diner to avoid the cops, having been hiding until he was certain that the close was clear. He’d picked up the call for the shooting on his police scanner, having helped Ben taken Klaus to his AA meeting, and he’d head straight here for a look around and questioned the only witness.

The cops had arrived sooner then he thought they would, hence why he’d hidden himself, and now he was banking on getting back to his car and using his iPad to access the security cameras…well, that _was_ his plan.

“Yo, Hargreeves,” said a familiar voice and he spun around to face DeStorm, who was looking ticked.

“S*t. Hang on, let me-” Diego began, but DeStorm punched him in the stomach, stunning and winding him long enough for the detective to pin him to the ground and handcuff him from behind. “Dammit, Hawkins! I’m on your side!”

“Yeah right,” DeStorm scoffed, pulling him to his feet and marched him out to the front of the diner, where Patch was waiting, and she was looking pissed. “Yeah, it’s your ex-boyfriend.”

Patch grabbed him and took him to the squad car that was waiting to take him back to the station. “You don't talk to my witnesses, understand?”

“Let me catch you up to speed, Eudora,” Diego requested.

“Don’t call me that,” Patch hissed.

“Right, Detective Patch,” Diego amended. “What, are we gonna keep things professional?”

DeStorm rolled his eyes and began patting him down, taking from him the police radio, the fake police badge, and his vest containing the knives. “You’ll get the knives back in the morning, Hargreeves.”

“Oh, come on man!” Diego protested and Patch shoved him into the back of the squad car, slamming the door shut.

Patch then turned to her partner. “We can question him about what he learned down at the station.”

DeStorm nodded. “Good idea, ‘cause if I’m right, he’ll know something important.”

Beaman jogged up just then with his iPad out. “Store across the street had a security camera, got something.”

They watched the grainy footage of the three men entered the diner, one of them pulled down the shades on the front windows, and then the chaos began with what looked like a small figure zipping around as the gunshots rang out. The small figure exited the diner, stopped to talk with a girl with blonde hair pulled back, and a mask covering her nose and mouth, and then the figure left, dropping something in the gutter before disappearing and the girl ran off.

“Looks like we have another witness,” Patch remarked and noted that DeStorm was looking grim. “What’s up with you?”

“I think I know who the girl with the mask is,” said DeStorm, not looking thrilled at the future conversation with a certain sister. “Let me talk with her, and you can deal with Diego.”

“That girl’s your sister isn’t she?” Patch asked after a moment of staring at him. “You sure you should talk to her? I mean, I can.”

DeStorm shook his head. “No, better be me, I know how to talk to her.”

“All right.”

Across the street, a crowd was watching what was going on, and among them were Hazel, who was licking an ice cream cone, and Cha-Cha, who was pocketing both the implant, and they were watching the police work.

They’d followed the signal from the device and found it a short distance from the diner, which they couldn’t enter until the police were gone.

For now, they didn’t know where Five was, but they _were_ going to find him, that was for certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, there's still a rivalry between The Hawk Academy and The Umbrella Academy. And if you're wondering why Cha-Cha and Hazel are after Five, then I suggest that you watch The Umbrella Academy on Netflix.


	5. CHAPTER FOUR: MORNING STUFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night and The Umbrella Academy UA!
> 
> What will be happening today? Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_ , _Our Eternity Together_ , or _The Umbrella Academy_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**CHAPTER FOUR: MORNING STUFF**

*****

Gabbie’s POV:

I woke up in my bed and stretched, keenly aware of the man lying next to me in only his boxers, and I smiled to myself. Now, nothing kinky had happen between us, I chose not to go that far…at least, not in the house with my family around.

But in a hotel room when I was out filming scenes for a movie, that was a whole different story altogether.

Anyway, I’d snuck out of the house with Roi, for there was an important party that we needed to attend for the actor’s guild, and I wasn’t about to miss out if it meant landing the part of an important movie deal.

The party was a hit, I got several offers that I would go over with my agent later today to see which one would be the best fit, I did see Roi sneak off to see if he could find out anything that could help prevent the end of the world in what would now be seven days, and I happened to cross paths with a former co-star, who I figured out was cheating on his wife.

Well, let’s just say that I decided to teach him a lesson and, after getting some information out of him about his wife, including contact information, I used my powers to seduce him, and I snuck him into the house under everyone’s noses.

Now, like I said, we didn’t do anything kinky, _but_ I did get him to pose with me, and I did take a few _questionable_ photos that I fully intended to email to his wife, so that she could know what a jerk she was married to. And the fact that his wife was pregnant, and he was cheating on her?

Yeah, she _so_ deserved better.

Pulling on my robe, I quietly went to my laptop, and sat down, inserting the card from my digital camera into the slot. I then went to work on uploading the photos, did a few editing tricks with photoshop that Justine taught me, and I attached to an email that I then sent to his wife.

I then went back to my bed and shook his shoulder to wake him up. “Morning, time to get up and go, Mack,” I said with a push of my power, and he woke up with a dreamy smile on his face – which disappeared after I withdrew my power, and he realized where he was.

“Oh God,” he moaned, quickly getting up and out of the bed so fast, that he got tangled in the sheets and face planted on the floor. “Gabbie… _why?!_ ”

“I did nothing,” I said innocently, heading for my bathroom. “See you sometime never, _Mack_.” And I went inside, locking the door behind me while I listened to him mutter curses and struggled to find his clothes.

_‘I hope he knows a good divorce lawyer,’_ I thought, getting ready for a nice, long luscious bath as I didn’t have anywhere to go until the afternoon for a filming session. _‘Because he’s gonna need one once his wife sees those photos.’_

Did I feel guilty? Maybe a little, but did he deserve it? Oh yes he did.

*****

Mystic’s POV:

I yawned as I exited my bedroom, pausing when a man, struggling to get his shoe on, ran past me from the direction of Gabbie’s bedroom, and I sighed, realizing what my sister had been up to last night. “Again, Gabbie? Really?”

Sighing and shaking my head, I went to the stairs to head downstairs, not surprised when Lennox intercepted the man, giving him a chance to put his shoe on, and then escorted him out the front doors before he was spotted by dad.

I hadn’t gotten that much sleep, due to how late I was out last night, and seeing Five killing those men, and I was hoping that I would be able to stay awake since auditions for the play started today, which I needed to attend in order to help decide who would get which part while the conductor would be auditioning some additional violin players since three were out due to pregnancy, sickness, and leaving for a mission for The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints.

I went down the stairs, really needing some food and coffee – when I nearly ran into DeStorm, who’d _literally_ came out of the shadows, and he pulled me into an empty room. “DeStorm, what the heck?!”

“Quiet,” he hissed, making sure that no one had heard and then faced me. “Were you near Griddy’s Doughnuts last night, Mystic?”

“Wait, what?” I blinked, wrong-footed.

DeStorm sighed. “Mystic, listen to me,” he said, a tad more slowly, but I could tell that he was in a hurry. “Last night, there was a shooting at Griddy’s Doughnuts, and a security camera from across the street shows that you were outside the building last night during the incident. Now, please, I just need to know if you saw and/or heard _anything_ that can help me solve this case.”

I sighed and nodded. “Ok, yes, I was outside the diner last night, and I did see what happened…” I told him about the incident, and how Five had been responsible for killing the three men, who, I suspected, had been sent there to kill him. “At least, that’s how it looked, seeing how I was outside the building at the time, and only heard the firing of the guns and none of the talking.”

DeStorm, surprisingly, didn’t scoff at what I was telling him, instead he was taking notes, and I was guessing from the expression on his face, that I clearly wasn’t far off on my suspicions of why those three men had gone after Five. “Makes sense with what I saw at the crime scene.”

“Except for _why_ they were sent after Five,” I remarked.

“Well, that’s _my_ job to figure out,” said DeStorm, a familiar snide expression etching itself across his face, “and now I need to get _back_ to that job.” And he left the room.

“You’re _welcome_ ,” I called out after him, annoyed. “What a _jerk_.” I left the room and headed for the kitchen for some breakfast…purely to keep mom happy.

*****

Vanya’s POV:

My alarm woke me up the next morning and, after I turned it off, I got up, stretched, and went out to check on Five.

“Hey, Five-” I began and stopped when I saw that he was gone, and that he hadn’t even slept on the couch. “Oh, s*t.” I went to the phone and called the house, relieved when it was Pogo who answered. “Hey, Pogo, have you see Five this morning?”

_`“No, I’m afraid that I haven’t, Miss Vanya,”`_ Pogo replied while there was a small crashing noise in the background, followed by Reginald shouting angrily. _`“If I do see him, shall I let him know that you called?”`_

“No, that’s fine, Pogo,” I assured him, wincing when I heard dad shouting Klaus’ name, which meant that he was in trouble…again. “I’ll check in later. Bye.”

_`“Goodbye, Miss Vanya.”`_

I hung up the phone, had a quick breakfast, got myself ready, and headed out the door since I didn’t want to be late.

*****

A bit later at the broadway theater, Delta and her team were busy painting the scenery while props were being assembled by the props team, the costume team was on standby to start taking measurements for the costumes, and in a different stage area, the violin auditions were due to start soon.

I waved to Mystic as I hurried to the other stage to watch, wishing that I was being given another chance to move up a seat in the violin section, but that wasn’t going to happen again until next month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting morning, huh? Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	6. CHAPTER FIVE: AUDITIONS PART ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night and The Umbrella Academy AU!
> 
> Time for another chapter and…wait for it…for a certain young woman's heart to start pounding in GAY. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_ , _Our Eternity Together_ , or _The Umbrella Academy_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**CHAPTER FIVE: AUDITIONS PART ONE**

*****

Mystic’s POV:

I stifled a yawn and took another sip of my coffee, waving to Vanya when she waved to me, and then I straightened up in my seat when I was joined by Aaron, who had a bag from the Good Vibes café, and I could tell that he’s already been snacking on some of Ro’s baked goods since he had traces of chocolate around his mouth.

“Let me guess, breakfast pancake brownie?” I asked with a grin and he nodded, chuckling as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

“Hard to pass up your sister’s breakfast pancake brownies,” Aaron admitted. “Even my wife loves them.”

I chuckled. “Yeah, Ro’s cooking is _amazing_.”

Aaron finished wiping his mouth and pulled out a folder of audition applications to go through. “All right, let’s get the auditions going. Ready?”

“Ready.”

*****

After two hours, Aaron and I had managed to casts the roles of the male lead and several support roles, it was time to see who would get the female lead, and I knew from experience that Aaron could be picky about the female lead.

So I was prepared to sit through a number of possible females read lines, do a few dance moves, and even sing a few lines of a song in order to show what they could do for the part.

*****

During the first hour of the female lead auditions, I knew that this was going to take _forever_ , especially after the first three women, one of whom had to physically escorted from the building because she couldn’t take a hint that she didn’t get the part, and she was using _so much_ profanity, I was surprised that we all hadn’t burst into flames.

While Aaron was making sure that she wouldn’t come back to cause trouble, I used the time to draw big red Xs through the three photos of the rejected women, and wrote down a few ideas for future plays and/or stories that could use a woman like that as a villain.

“All right,” Aaron said, pulling me from my writings when he came back and plopped down next to me in his seat. “Now that the _drama queen_ is gone, up next is…” he flipped open the next folder and read the name. “Andrea Russett, please come onto the stage, you’re up.”

I closed my notebook and settled back to see what this lady, who shared the name of one of my sisters, could do – and my heart started pounding for some odd reason when I saw Andrea Russett for the first time.

Her long hair was dark brown, but I could see that she’d dyed parts of it purple not too long ago, her eyes were hazel-colored, and while her outfit simply consisted of a red t-shirt covered by a blue jacket with blue jeans and white trainers, it looked _really_ good on her.

“Ok, Ms. Russett,” said Aaron, looking up at her while I was reminding myself to breath, “what are you going to sing for us today?”

“I’m going to sing one of my favorite songs,” Andrea R. replied, not looking the slightest bit nervous, which I found impressive. “It’s _If You Wanted a Song Written About You, All You Had To Do Was Ask_ , by Mayday Parade.”

Aaron nodded. “All right, begin when you feel ready.”

Andrea R. nodded to the guy in charge of the sound board, and he started the music. She waited a few seconds, and then she started singing.

“ _I'm throwing away pictures  
That I never should have taken in the first place  
And it's cold in my apartment  
As I'm changing all the colors  
From the brightest reds to grays_

_Well, it's 3 o'clock on Monday morning  
I'm just hoping you're not seeing his face  
I've been getting calls in these hotel rooms  
Long enough to know that it was him  
That took my place_

_And I hope this makes you happy now  
That the flame we had is burning out  
And I hope you like your pictures facing down  
As even broken hearts may have their doubts_

_And I'm burning all the letters hoping  
That I might forget her and a bad taste  
That she left when she was leaving me  
A life of barely breathing as she walked out of this place_ _._ ”

I was entranced, staring at her as she sang, and it took me a few seconds to return to reality when Aaron signaled the music to stop. I blinked and looked at him, wondering what he was going to say about Andrea’s singing, and I was silently hopeful that he would give her the part.

I don’t know what it was, but to me, she sang like an angel, and my heart was racing big time.

“That was an interesting song selection, Ms. Russett,” said Aaron, making a few notes in her folder, and then he smiled directly at her. “And I’m pleased to say that you have the female lead for _The Siren of Salem_.”

I was thrilled to hear this and, I had to wait for Aaron to thank Andrea R. and provide her with information of when rehearsals would start, I jumped out of my seat, heading over to her as soon as she was alone.

“Uh…hi,” I stammered through my mask and my heart raced even faster when she turned and smiled at me. “I’m – I’m – Mystic Hawkins. I wrote- I, uh, I wrote t-”

“Cool, you wrote _The Siren of Salem_ ,” said Andrea R., her smile growing bigger while my face went very red. “Great to meet you, Mystic. Tell me, were you inspired by anything to write this awesome play? Like say, a movie called _Hocus Pocus_?”

I vaguely recall seeing the movie in a movie theater, one of the few times mom was able to take us, and how I was drawn to the character Sarah Sanderson with her singing ability. I nodded. “Yeah…it’s been a long time since I saw the movie, but yeah, it was inspired by _Hocus Pocus_ and the character Sarah Sanderson.”

“That’s f*king cool,” said Andrea R. “So…do you have any plans today? I mean, besides work.”

I stammered, not expecting to be asked something like that. “Well, there’s the rest of the auditions for today that I need to be here for. Maybe sometime after…six?”

Andrea R. grinned. “Cool. Where should we meet then?”

“Well, do you know the café Good Vibes?” I asked and when she nodded. “We can meet there. It’s run by two of my siblings, but the coffee and baked goods there are _amazing_.”

“I know!”

I made plans with Andrea R. to meet her outside around 6 pm and then I went back to oversee the rest of the auditions with Aaron, feeling excited.

Was this going to be my first date? Was I gaining a girlfriend?

I really hoped that I was, as that would be cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hands Mystic a paper bag to breath into.*
> 
> Andrea Russett has entered the chat! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	7. CHAPTER SIX: AUDITIONS PART TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time see how the auditions are going. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_ , _Our Eternity Together_ , or _The Umbrella Academy_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**CHAPTER SIX: AUDITIONS PART TWO**

*****

Vanya’s POV:

I sat with the other orchestra members as the conductor oversaw the auditions for new violin players, and I side-glanced at Helen Cho, who has been first chair for five years. I’d been trying to move up from fifth chair, but I haven’t had any luck, and the one time that I asked Helen for advice, she’d given me the brush off.

_‘Hopefully I will get to be first violin chair,’_ I thought and I returned my attention to the auditions since normally it would just be the conductor and a few others, but we all were asked to be there in order to start rehearsing as soon as the new violin players had been chosen.

I knew that this was going to be a _long_ day.

*****

Delta’s POV:

I sat on the top of the scaffolding and I was painting some small details on the clouds that were part of the background. Yeah, I know that it wouldn’t be seen, but I always felt that it was the tiny things that would help make the background be perfect, and I wanted the various background be perfect for the play.

I was also listening to music on my iPod as I worked, it wasn’t loud, just enough so that I could focus on my work and still assist my team whenever they needed help. I was also aware of the auditions going on below me on the stage, and so I heard Andrea Russett sing.

And I have to say, she’s good, and I think Mystic might be crushing on her, but I’m not entirely sure. And if I am right, then I’m going to be happy for my sister, for she needs that kind of happiness in her life, and who knows, it might get the others off her back if they see her happy.

*****

Vanya’s POV:

Ok, I will admit that I did doze off during the auditions a time or two, given how late I’d been up while talking with Five. I straightened up in my seat and tried to focus on the auditions, which were starting to wind down since there was just one last seat to fill.

“Leonard Peabody, you’re up.”

I watched as a young man, looked to be about my age, stepped onto the stage, and he looked nervous. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and it was clear to me that this was his first audition just based on how he was clutching his violin.

“And what will you be playing for us today, Mr. Peabody?” the conductor asked with a slightly bored tone.

“I will be playing a part of Beethoven’s Violin Concerto in C major,” Leonard answered and, after tuning his violin a little, began playing, starting out a bit hesitantly, but warmed up as he played, and ended with very little mistakes.

_‘He did a good job,’_ I thought, feeling impressed while the conductor made a few notes before speaking to Leonard.

“Congrats, Mr. Peabody,” the conductor announced. You are in, and you’ll start rehearsing with the orchestra tomorrow morning, 9 am sharp.”

Leonard nodded and left the stage, looking relieved and happy that he’d made it. And he didn’t leave right away, instead he lingered to watch as we all headed into the orchestra pit to start rehearsing the music for the production, and when I happened to glance his way, he smiled and waved a little, causing me to flush and look away.

_‘I don’t even know him,’_ I thought, tuning my violin with the rest of the orchestra, _‘so why am I flushing like I do now him and actually_ like _him?’_

I pushed all thoughts of Leonard out of my mind, and I focused on the rehearsal instead.

*****

Mystic’s POV:

The rest of the auditions weren’t as exciting, but the remaining slots for the play had been filled, and it was now lunchtime.

I went to the scaffolding and called up to Delta until I finally got her attention, and when she peered over the edge, I snickered when I saw that she’d managed to get some blue paint on the tip of her nose. “Working hard or hardly working?” I teased, tapping my own nose and she flushed. “Come on down, sis, it’s lunchtime.”

“Coming.”

I waited for Delta to climb down, noting that she’d gotten the paint off her nose, and we went to the break room to eat our lunches, for I’d brought with me the lunch that Grace had made for Delta, knowing how busy she could get with her artwork.

We heard the orchestra rehearsing, so we know that Vanya wouldn’t be joining us this time, and honestly, I was good with that since it meant that I could get Delta caught up on what happened both last night and this morning at the house.

*****

“You saw Five kill those men?” Delta asked, her eyes wide after I shared with her of what I’d witness at the doughnut shop.

“Yeah,” I confirmed, swallowing my food, “and he didn’t look the _bit_ remorseful for what he did. Apparently they were after him or something like that, which is what I’m guessing.

Delta shook her head, amazed. “Well, the cops are going to have a heck of a time figuring that one out.”

“No kidding.” And I shared with her what was going at the house this morning with Gabbie bringing home a guy and DeStorm questioning me about what I’d seen at the doughnut shop. “…and of course he went on to be his usual jerky self after I shared with him what I knew.”

Delta rolled her eyes. “That’s DeStorm for ya, and I don’t expect that fact about him to ever change.”

I nodded and sighed, now picking at my food. “I just wish I could do more with my powers then I actually can.”

“Yeah,” Delta agreed and then she changed topics on me. “So, what did you and Andrea Russett talk about after her audition was over?” she asked with a sly smile, and I stammered.

“You – what – huh?”

Delta started laughing and when I tried to scowl, I started cracking up, and it was a good five minutes before we both calmed down, and I spent the rest of break telling her about Andrea Russett and our plans for meeting later for coffee at Good Vibes.

Delta was thrilled to hear about this, did tease me a little, but in a fun way, and I couldn’t get rid of the smile on my face at the thought of seeing Andrea R. later today.

I guess things are now looking up for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mystic deserves happiness. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN: RESEARCH AND PLOTS PART ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night and The Umbrella Academy AU!
> 
> Let's see how everyone is doing. Onward!

**CHAPTER SEVEN: RESEARCH AND PLOTS PART ONE**

*****

Roi’s POV:

I fought back a yawn as I tried to focus on the computer screen in front of me, researching for _anything_ that could help in keeping the world from being destroyed in the next seven days, and while I wished that I could use the computer system at home for my research, I couldn’t risk it since dad was most likely doing the same thing and would try to stop me.

Which was why I was at the library instead, and this was my second trip back here since I’d snuck during the night, while Gabbie was at a party, to start the research that I was doing more of at that very moment.

And I figured that I would see if I could find anything on the people, or whatever they were, that I saw taking Mystic, Delta, Cyrille, Andrea, and Vanya away. And so I worked on doing research on the man with the tentacles that had me thinking of him as a Davy Jones reject, the owl people, and the woman in the fancy hat with those people in suits.

I started with the man with the tentacles, typing into various search engines, and came up with a large number of hits, along with photos. And just when I thought that I was going to have to figure out how to narrow this down, one photo in particular caught my attention, and it was of a tall being with demonic red eyes and a face full of tentacles.

I felt a chill go down on my spine as I clicked on it, following a link, and discovered that it was the image of Cthulhu, a fictional creature created by H.P. Lovecraft.

_‘This is what grabs Mystic in the future,’_ I thought, reading up on how this being was one of the Great Old Ones, and the more I read about this being, also known as the Cursed God, the more I was getting afraid. _‘This_ Cursed God _is going to grab my sister unless I can somehow keep that from happening.’_

I printed up the information before moving onto looking up information for the people in the owl masks, which did remind me of those bank robbers that we all stopped on our first mission. In fact…taking out a special flash drive that Justine made for each of us, I inserted it into the slot on the computer, and began tying in a series of commands.

It wasn’t long before I accessed the police database by way of a backdoor, and I looked up the file for the bank robbers from October 19th, 1999.

“Ok, let’s see what happened to those would be robbers that we all captured for the police to take away,” I muttered, glad that the police department made sure to upload all the case files into computer systems, and I clicked on the first file.

The file opened and I read the first few lines on the report, and my forehead furrowed in confusion. “What the heck?” I muttered and I kept reading, my confusion mounting, and I then looked through the rest of the files on the bank robbers, finding the same thing in each report…practically word for word.

“‘Armed suspects taken down by The Hawk Academy, acted like they didn’t know what was going on after the owl masks were removed from their faces, and that they apparently have no memory of trying to rob the bank or take anyone hostage’,” I read to myself, floored. “How can they not remember _anything_ that happened that day?”

I _definitely_ remembered stopping these guys, and so I resumed reading the files, trying to piece together the reasoning behind their lack of memory of the attempted bank robbery.

*****

In a different realm, a group of figures in dark green robes and white owl masks were seated around a dark wooden table with a glowing orb floating above it, and the orb was showing them what was occurring on the planet Earth.

One of the figures waved a hand and the scene changed to that of Delta, Andrea, and Cyrille.

“ _After so long, the time to retrieve the ice princess, the shadow princess, and the plant princess is approaching._ ”

“ _But what of the Dark One? The one who is sneaking one of their siblings? What if the one gets what it wants and brings down the barrier first?_ ”

“ _It will matter not, for we will have what we want, and those who exiled us in the first place, they will_ finally _pay._ ”

The others nodded, and The Ancient Council continue to make preparations.

*****

Diego’s POV:

I sat in the cell that I’d ended up spending the night in after getting caught and arrested by DeStorm Hawkins of all people, and when I used my one phone call to call the house to let the others know where I was, I’d gotten an earful from dad.

I wasn’t surprised that Reginald was furious with me, or that he let me spend the night in jail in order to teach me a lesson, and so I used the time to mull over what I found out at the doughnut shop.

_‘It’s not a botched robbery, that’s for sure,’_ I thought, and then focused on the present when I heard a door open, and DeStorm strolled in with that smug expression on his face. “Hawkins.”

“Hargreeves.” DeStorm unlocked the door and gestured at me. “Let’s go, your time’s up.”

I snorted, but I did exit the cell and followed DeStorm out into the bull pin that was the main part of the police building that all the cops walked through or had desks, and I wasn’t surprised when he escorted me to Detective Patch’s desk.

Eudora wasn’t happy to see me, that was apparent based on the look she was giving me as I sat down in the chair by her desk.

“Here’s your knives,” she said, shoving the bag that held my knives over to me. “Now, get this through your thick head, Diego. You _can’t_ talk to our witnesses, you’re not a cop, and you can’t mess with the crime scenes, either.”

I could tell that she was doing her level best not to yell at me, which I was a bit grateful for, but I also knew that I could help if given a proper chance, and I had information to share with her…and DeStorm.

“Look, the waitress,” I said quickly, “she mentioned that Ishmael's Tow Truck guy. Maybe they saw something.”

“We’re already looking into it,” Eudora stated to me and DeStorm was nodding in agreement. “You’re not police, Diego, and you never will be.”

I tried to convince Patch and DeStorm that they needed me, but neither of them would listen, and so I took up the bag that held my knives, and left.

*****

Elsewhere, a different group was meeting with plans of their own, and the leader was male, but had tentacles on his face and his eyes were red and demonic.

“ _ **What progress have you made with gaining access to Earth?**_ ” he asked his shadowy minions that were gathered before him and his throne.

“ _We managed to find a crack inside a building where the one you wanted briefly lost control of her storytelling power,_ ” one of the minions reported, “ _and we’re working on widening it so that you can project a solid projection of your chosen human form that can interact with the humans and_ her _whenever you wish._ ”

“ _ **Excellent,**_ ” their leader said, a pleased rumble in his voice. “ _ **Let me know when it is possible for me to send in my projection. And what of the business that I shall be using as a front to get close to my intended bride?**_ ”

“ _It is nearly ready for you, sire,_ ” said a different minion. “ _And when it is ready, it’ll be called Twilight Entertainment_.”

He smiled, pleased. “ _ **Perfect.**_ ”

Yes, his plan for accessing Earth and getting his bride was well underway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who are these beings that are plotting? Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	9. CHAPTER EIGHT: RESEARCH AND PLOTS PART TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night and The Umbrella Academy AU!
> 
> It's time for part two. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_ , _Our Eternity Together_ , or _The Umbrella Academy_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**CHAPTER EIGHT: RESEARCH AND PLOTS PART TWO**

*****

Reginald’s POV:

I sipped my tea and looked over the book that I’d been writing in for years…well, one of the many books that I’d been writing in as this was just the latest one. The other books I kept in a secured place that only I had access, and when this book was filled, it would be added to the collection.

_March 26_ _th_ _, 2019._

_Yesterday, Number Five returned from wherever it was in time that he’d ended up in, despite my many warning that he wasn’t ready to time travel, and while I wasn’t here to witness his return, the many cameras and sensors I have set up, both inside and outside, around the house recorded the event as it took place._

_Because of this, I was able to determine when it was that he returned from, and because of this, I am aware that Darius Hawkins sent his children to spy on the return of my son. Yes, they probably thought it was a threat to the city, and it could’ve been if Five had messed up more then he actually did with his calculations._

_I don’t know what Darius will do with that information, but I know that’s all the information that he currently has, and he doesn’t know what I know about how the world will end in seven days if it’s not prevented._

_I have much research to do, and many more questions to ask Five once he does return to the house. Including this organization that he worked for before fleeing from them on November 22_ _nd_ _, 1963, the day that President John F. Kennedy was assassinated, and what_ _he_ _did for them exactly. He was annoying vague about this Commission that he used to work it, and I’m determined to get those answers._

I finished writing the entry and closed the book, and that was when I became aware of what sounded like someone trying to pick the lock on something in the nearby room. I put my book inside an ornate box with pearl inlay, locking it, and I went to check on who was getting into trouble.

*****

I entered my bedroom and I sighed when I found Klaus trying to pick the lock to one of the cabinets, muttering under his breath about needing to “block out” the voices, and I knew that he meant the voices of the dead that only he can see and hear if he actually _used_ his powers instead of suppressing them like he has been doing for a long time.

“Number Four what are you doing in here?” I demanded, making him jump, and I ended up lecturing him for the next half hour until Grace and Ben came to take him to his AA meeting.

*****

Five’s POV:

It took me a while, but one taxi ride later, I arrived outside ofMeritech Prosthetics, and as I stood outside the building, I clutched the prosthetic eye that I’d found clutched in Luther’s hand when I found all of my siblings, saved for Vanya, dead in the remains of the Umbrella Academy.

I’m still not sure why I couldn’t find Vanya that day, but I’d hoped that meant she was alive, and yet, I failed to find any trace of her in the city during those long years.

Pushing those thoughts aside, I entered the building to see if I could talk with someone about finding out who would be getting this particular false eye, for I was _certain_ that the owner of the eye would be the one responsible for bringing about the end of the world, and I was determined to keep that from happening.

*****

Taking the elevator, I arrived at the main lobby for the business and I approached the front desk, where a dark-skinned woman was working at her computer, and, after a few minutes, she looked up and noticed me.

“Uh, can I help you?” she asked with the obvious question running through her mind of why there was a 13-year-old boy in the office, and had me wishing that I hadn’t screwed up on the calculations.

“Yes, I need to know who this belongs to,” I requested, showing her the false eye.

  
However, before the lady could react, a man in a white doctor coat walked up, and his name tag read Lance Biggs.

“Where did you get that?” he inquired, eying the eyeball.

  
“What do you care?” I snapped before changing tactics when I saw the lady reach for the phone on her desk. “I…I found it…at a playground, actually,” I amended, thinking quickly. “Uh, must have just…” I clicked my tongue “…popped out. I wanna return it to its rightful owner.”

  
The lady smiled. “Oh…what a thoughtful young man.”  
  


“Yeah,” I agreed, smiling at her. “Look up the name for me, will ya?”  
  


“Uh, I'm sorry, but patient records are strictly confidential,” Lance said with a firm tone. “That means I can't tell you-”

“Yeah, I know what it means,” I interrupted, frowning at him.  
  


Lance blinked and recovered. “But I'll tell you what I can do,” he continued, regaining his train of thought. “I will take the eye off your hands and return it to the owner. I'm sure he or she will be very grateful, so if I can just…” And he reached for the eyeball that I was still holding.  
  


I quickly pocketed the eyeball. “Yeah, you're not touching this eye.”

  
“Now, you listen here, young man-” Lance began and then grunted when I grabbed him and pinned him to the front of the desk.  
  


“No!” I snapped angrily, glaring at his alarmed expression as I lost my temper. “You listen to _me_ , a*hole. I've come a _long way_ for this, through some sh*t your pea brain couldn't even _comprehend_ , so just give me the information I need, and I'll be on my merry way. And if you call me "young man" one more time, I'm gonna put your head through that damn wall.”  
  


The lady’s eyes were wide. “Oh, dear.”  
  


Lance looked at her pleadingly. “Call security,” he said softly.  
  


The lady nodded. “Yeah.” And she started grabbing the phone.

I realized that I’d screwed up, so I let him go, and I quickly left before security could show up and nab me.

I was going to need some other way to get the information about who owned this false eyeball, and, possibly, some help.

*****

In a different location, a woman in a black dress was seated at a fancy desk, sipping red wine and reading a book when there was a knock at the doors to the room, and she looked up briefly. “Enter.” And went back to her reading as one of the doors opened, and a nervous-looking balding man with glasses entered with a file.

“Uh, Cha-Cha and Hazel have made it to the right time zone, and they’re working on locating _him_ ,” the nervous man reported, putting the file on the desk, opened to the right page in the report.

“Good,” said the woman, sipping her wine without looking at the report. “Let me know when they’ve finished the mission.”

“Yes ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certainly a lot going on, and who is this mysterious woman? Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	10. CHAPTER NINE: INVESTIGATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night and The Umbrella Academy AU!
> 
> Let's see how DeStorm's investigation is going. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_ , _Our Eternity Together_ , or _The Umbrella Academy_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**CHAPTER NINE: INVESTIGATION**

*****

DeStorm’s POV:

I yawned as I returned to the bullpen, having made a coffee run to _Good Vibes_ , and I dropped a sack of baked goods that Ro had _literally_ shoved into my arms onto Eudora’s desk, along with her coffee, black with one sugar packet.

“DeStorm, I swear that your sister is trying to kill the world with sweetness,” Eudora joked and I chuckled as I sat down. “Clearly she’s an evil mastermind that must be stopped.”

“Ro’s a cinnamon roll,” I replied with a grin. “She doesn’t have an evil bone in her body.” And I was about to take a sip of my own coffee, when I paused to watch what was going on with the screen of my computer for a few seconds before sipping my coffee and I got out my phone. “And while I normally wouldn’t admit to a Hargreeves being right, your ex-boyfriend is right.”

“I know, I know,” Eudora muttered, “and I’m looking up to see where the tow truck driver works so that we can talk to him about that night at the doughnut shop. Did your sister have any additional information about that night?” she asked, changing topics in a way that practically _screamed_ that she didn’t want to talk about Diego.

I nodded and handed her my notes while I sent a text to someone.

_The Iron Fist: Portal, is there any particular reason why you’re remotely accessing files on my computer at the police station?_

_Portal Jumper: Uh…what makes you think that I’m accessing files on your computer?_

_The Iron Fist: I’m at my work computer right now, and I can see_ _the cursor moving_ _while_ someone _is opening files._

I saw the cursor stop moving before I got a response. _‘Roi better got a_ good _reason for messing with my work computer.’_

_Portal Jumper: Sorry…I didn’t check to see which computer I was accessing._

_The Iron Fist: Any particular reason as to_ why _you’re looking at police files from our first mission?_

_Portal Jumper: That’s something I rather talk about in person…it has to do with what happened yesterday._

_The Iron Fist: You think there’s a connection between that bank robbery and what you saw?_

_Portal Jumper: Yeah… ‘cause I found something odd in those files._

_The Iron Fist: Listen, I’ll access the files and bring them back to the house so you and I can look them over, ok?_

_Portal Jumper: Ok._

_The Iron Fist: Great, now quit hacking my computer._

_Portal Jumper: Right, sorry._

I put my phone away and blinked when I saw Eudora watching me. “Uh, something on your mind?”

“Nah, just waiting for you to finish your text conversation with, I’m guessing, one of your siblings,” Eudora replied, snickering when I flushed. “So, your sister did see what happened in the doughnut shop, but she couldn’t hear what was being said before the shooting occurred, and…she saw the boy that the waitress mentioned? I thought he left with his dad.”

“The boy isn’t related to the tow truck driver,” I informed her. “If what my sister says is legit, and it probably is since she isn’t the best liar, then that boy is one of the Hargreeves.”

Eudora blinked. “Wait, one of Diego’s siblings?”

I sighed and nodded. “Yeah, and if I’m right, it’s his brother who went missing at the age of thirteen and has only been known as Five this whole time.”

“Wait, if he was thirteen when he went missing,” said Eudora, frowning, “then why does he still look thirteen in the security footage?”

“It’s complicated,” I admitted, “only that Five is back, and those men were clearly after him for some reason.”

Eudora looked like she was about to say something else when Beaman walked up with a report.

“Ballistics came back,” Beaman reported. “Bullets from all our shooters match. And you’re both right, yes they did shoot each other, but the ME confirmed that their deaths were spaced so that they were clearly after someone who did fight back due to the knife and the snapped neck. Uh, we also got IDs  
on all the deceased gentlemen. Not so gentle, as it turns out.”

“Criminal records?” I guessed.

Beaman nodded. “All of them,” he confirmed. “Battery, assault, a few dishonorable discharges. They're all hotheads. One and all. And…there’s one other thing. Remember the victim that got stabbed in the carotid artery?”

Eudora and I both nodded. “Yes?”

“Fingerprints on the knife don't match our guys,” Beaman informed us. “But it gets weirder. It did match an unsolved cold case that came back, circa, get this…1938.”

I felt a chill down my spine, suspecting that this had to do with whatever Five had been doing during those years he was missing, but I didn’t let on. “Tell them to run it again,” I ordered and Beaman went to do that.

“Let’s talk in private,” Eudora suggested, nodding to the hallway, and I followed her, shutting the door behind me. “Ok, so what’s the deal? I know that you, your siblings, and most of the Hargreeves, have abilities. But does that include time travel?”

I sighed. “Yesterday, I would say no to the time travel, although one of my brothers has been working on that,” I admitted, “but apparently Five returned from the 1960s to present day, physically becoming a thirteen year old boy again, while emotionally and mentally, he’s in his late fifties at least. And I’m suspecting that whoever sent those men after Five, he clearly got into trouble during the time that he was missing.”

“And that trouble has followed him somehow,” Eudora guessed, and I nodded. “So, this case might be more complex then either you or I first thought.”

I nodded again. “Yup.” And we went back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, interesting. Bye for now! R&R everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Man, Darius is a jerk! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
